Star Wars: Bare Squadron
by Travolore
Summary: (OC Centric) Long ago in a galaxy far far away during the Galactic Civil War Princess Leia Organa authorizes an unconventional team whose members prefer to fight nude...
1. Prologue: Death

Kashyyyk, Years Ago

The man kissed his daughters hairy head desperately hugging her tight, "Daddy loves you very much. Now go." With one final squeeze, he stepped back from the child who reached out whining for him. The big grey Wookiee picked her up gently eyes gleaming in fire from their shuttle. He warbled a question.

The man shook his head grimacing as he placed a hand on the piece of metal sticking out of his gut. The tattered prison jumpsuit was red with blood.

"Just get her safe. They'll be coming soon go, now!"

The large Wookiee placed a fist to his heart in silent salute as he held the young crying human in the other. With a growl, he gestured to his hunting party balancing the girl on his hip. Nodding the half-dozen Wookiees dashed off into the darkness of the Shadowlands their leader last of all.

The man tears running down his face watched his daughter and her new family till they were nought but shapes in the nighttime forest before they faded away. The man gave a choked sob as the last good thing in his life left, forever. Breathing heavily the exertion of the past few days in truth caught up with him.

Stumbling closer to the shuttle wreck he found a long fallen trunk and rested his back against it sliding down leaving a smear of blood on the dead wood. Feeling the length of metal as he watched the flames he gave a small smile. He'd done it. She was free now in so many ways. His smile faded as he realized she wasn't quite free not yet.

The Inquisitor was still out there and needed to be thrown off the scent. Reaching for a makeshift sheath on his leg the man drew forth a blood-crusted knife the kind used for autopsies. Or torture.

He considered it in the flickering light of the crash before setting it aside. The work of that knife was done now and would solve nothing now. It was time to bluff.

Reaching into his pocket on the side of his body not weeping blood he removed a tattered burned garment. Still visible on its shoulder was the mark of the Galactic Empire. The man lips curled in ager but he pushed it aside. Now was not the time for that sort of sentiment now was the time to act.

Ensuring the cloth was in his hand the man reached into his breast pocket and removed an old-fashioned holoprojector. Flipping it on the blue light illuminated his bruised bloody and soot-stained face. As the first image appeared it was almost like the pain fell away leaving a far younger joyful man in its place.

The first image was that of a young boy and a burly teen arms wrapped around one another. The teen face discoloured by a shiner was ruffling the brown hair of the young boy yelling something. The kid was screaming writhing in his grip.

Now the boy was older rougher looking as was the elder brother. They stood in front of a factory with a girl with her arms crossed jaw jutting out defiantly. The boy had a look of both fascination and anger as he stared sideways at the girl.

The man sobbed banging his head against the tree as he flipped to the next image. The boy was now a teen with a fresh haircut and fine clothes standing outside an academy. His brother had filled out into a burly man face already marked with old scars as he seemed to bulge out of the police uniform he wore. The girl had matured into a teen and while she'd worn a dress her face still held it's cockiness especially as she gave the boys cheek a kiss.

Faster now. Graduating. A wedding. His brother in an Imperial uniform. A team of scientists with the man at the front. The girl, now a woman, pregnant. A baby girl.

With a shudder, the man paused it on the final image. He stood arms around his wife nuzzling her neck. In her arms, she held a wriggling toddler who was grinning at the camera bushy brown hair framing her face. A face he had just seen for the last time.

He wouldn't need to fake the tears at least. His sobbing quieted even the buzz and chatter of the wildlife and deterred and would be scavengers from investigating the smell of gore.

The scream of a TIE in low orbit snapped his attention upwards. An Inquisitor Interceptor banked low as it circled the crash site beginning a landing pattern. Smiling through the tears at his family the man dropped the projector and clutched the burnt rag sobbing.

With a crunch, the starfighter landed stirring up dust and dead leaves. Moments later it's cockpit hissed disgorging a being wrapped in darkness. The man gazed levelly at the figure as it approached face obscured by a mask one of those fearsome if ridiculous copter sabres in hand.

The figure stopped three feet away gazing upon him. He met her gaze, tears on his face, as her distorted voice asked, "Where is the child?"

"Somewhere you'll never find her." He rasped the pain in his side throbbing like cold fire.

The Inquisitor raised a hand, "You know what I can do so spare us both the trouble."

The man cackled before spitting, "Last time you practically eviscerated my mind! I keep seeing her you know, her face ohh by the force..." His voice took on a maniacal tone as he rocked to and fro before his eyes sharpened and lanced through her, "You try those mind tricks again you may well leave us both quite mad! Besides I'll save you the trouble, she's dead."

"What?!" The female figure growled.

"Your parting volley did a real number on our vessel. We crashed and she was… dragged under into the flames. I- I tried to save her…" The man wept hand unclenching from the burnt garment.

Using the force the woman ripped the tattered cloth from his hand. Studying the Imperial sigil her shoulders shook before with a distorted scream she thrust out her hand sending the scrap of cloth into the wreckage. With a boom, the last of the fuels cell ignited causing the flames to burn anew.

"You couldn't protect her, Inquisitor. Just like you won't be able to protect him! You saw what I was willing to do for my daughter, what monster I became. Will you be any better?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For showing me what true will is," Her head tilted studying him, "With will even a weak pathetic traitorous scientist like you was capable of so much for that which he loved. It's an invaluable lesson."

The man coughed blood gleaming on his teeth, "Look where it got me, kid."

She nodded igniting her blade, "Indeed. The difference between us is I will NEVER fail."

"You say that.." He chuckled as he stared down the red blade unafraid. She was safe her perfect existence was assured. There were no regrets. He screamed wildly all the same as with a scream of her own she thrust the blade into his mouth.

The big Wookiee growled as the human girl pulled on his beard. The youngling had been fighting him for almost ten minutes as their speeder barge zoomed away sending up spray upon the river they followed. They were heading deeper into the woods away from any pursuers to his tribes' homeland.

With a feral snarl, the girl twisted in his arm and bit into his shoulder. With a roar the Wookiee let her go cursing in Shiriwook. Leaping to the barge the girl scrambled to the back evading the other hunters as she went. The big grey Wookiee warbled at them as pelted past in her wake.

He found her staring tears flowing back the way they'd come. Falling to her knees she gave a wail burying her head in her hands. The Wookiee gazed at her solemnly as she punched the ground. He reached out a hand to the crying girl before withdrawing as she stilled.

The girl rose face blank tears drying on her cheeks. Moving as if in a trance she grabbed shift she was wearing and pulled it off. The Wookiee was silent and still watching her carefully. In all his years of life, he'd seen few humans without their coverings. They always seemed reluctant to remove them.

Body pale in the moonlight the girl walked to the railing and held the bundle of cloth overhead. In her eyes, the Wookiee saw sadness loss and something more. With a growl, she tossed the clothes away into the river.

A change came over her face like the sun breaking in the morning. The tears were gone. Her blue eyes sparkled not with lifelessness but with curiosity. Her emotionless face broke into a smile as she turned eyes lighting up as if beholding the Wookiee for the first time.

With a giggle, she rushed over and hugged his kneeling form running her hands through his fur. The big Wookiee grunted and held her at arm's length studying her intently. There seemed no trace of anger or bitterness merely happiness.

His brow furrowed. He'd seen this in his comrades during the war. Clones would block out memories to function but he'd never seen something this fast or this complete…

"Hi, there!" The girl chirped, "You're fuzzy! What's your name?"

The big Wookiee made a decision then and there. He'd promised her father to protect her and that is what he would do… even it was from her past. Growling in Shiriwook he answered.

 _"I little one am Chieftain Garook,"_ At her blank, if happy stare he chuckled tapping his chest as he repeated himself in broken basic, "Garook."

"Nice to meet ya Garook my names Kara!" The girl beamed as they travelled deeper into the forest.

" _Welcome to the Nyydrial Clan, Kara."_ The big Wookiee rumbled flashing his white canines. The young girl merely returned the smile bouncing happily on the balls of her feet.

The Wookiee ship disappeared into the darkness of the trees moments before in the distance the light dot of a TIE Fighter rose above the tree level. The Inquisitor's starship hovered for a moment there before with a scream lost in the chatter of the mighty forest arched its way into the stars leaving Kashyyk's newest resident far behind…


	2. Chapter 1: The Rescue

p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The Imperial Prison Ship emFerrum/em, One light jump from Kashyyykbr /br /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The emFerrum/em was an ugly starship and no mistake. A Lictor class dungeon ship the large brutish ship didn't so much glide through the stars as it did plough through the vacuum of space. It's cargo had changed over time from Jedi and force sensitive's to some thing just as dangerous: Wookiees./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Not that taking on these dangerous beings helped morale any Darik Sandorn mused as he watched the amber scotch flow into his first shot glass. The big brutish man sagged into his offices seat as he listened to the Imperial Holo-Net broadcast in an effort to drain out the near-constant bellows of their new cargo./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "em…the galaxy is still reeling in the wake of the battle of Yavin a mere two weeks ago. Imperial Centre urges calm in these troubled times but many fear this so-called Rebel Alliance is indeed a greater threat. Already outer rim sectors are reporting increased insurgent activity as the fleet reorganizes itself to counter these terrorists. Imperial citizens are advised to follow curfew and report any seditious behaviour. In other news droid's right activists continue to protest outside of…"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Warden Sandorn!" A tinny voice called over the comms. Darik having filled his four shot glasses tuned the voice out as he raised the first shot listening instead to the broadcast./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "em…declined to comment. Here on Imperial Centre, a feared bombing of a pro-democratic nightclub has been confirmed to have been a tragic accident by Moff Texom Tylle. IDN's own Gracy Anders sat down with the young Moff earlier today..."/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Warden Sandorn! Sir, we need you now!" The voice was growing closer. Sandorn snorted through his broad nose as he thought of his lost family. Raising the glass to the light he growled sombrely./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Here's to you Klay." He muttered glancing towards a faded photo tucked in a corner of his monitor screens. A younger Darik stood with a young man in an academy uniform pressed up against a black-haired woman wearing a beat-up leather jacket. As he downed the shot his door burst open./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Warden Sandorn! Apologies sir but we need you know!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The Warden sighed as he placed his shot glass upside down beside the other three full ones. Turning in his seat to regard the puffing stormtrooper he growled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Yes, Sergeant Fubarr?" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The Stormtrooper gestured wildly towards the cells, "Sir he's torturing one of the Wookiees to death!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Then perhaps," Darik growled low and slow, "Tell him to stop? What it Trooper Jesy again? That girl has got a real thing against body hair."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Sir it's one of the ahh," The trooper paused visibly attempting to find the right term./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Darik sighed, "Slavers?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Labour Acquirers is the proper term sir but we don't have the time! One of the Trandoshans is going to kill one of our prisoners!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Darik rose slowly big face set as he rubbed his brow, "So go get Captain Pillos. He's the one coordinating with the damn reptiles."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "I already tried sir. He said once they're in YOUR cells it's your concern." Fubarr replied shortly as he gazed back the way he came where an un-debatable increasing scream was coming from./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Damn him," Darik muttered as he grabbed his knuckle dusters and shock baton, "Right let's go."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The big Imperial left the room with the still winded stormtrooper in tow. On one of his many security screens, a troop of Trandoshans wrestled a fresh batch of manacled Wookiee into the prison bay. As an Imperial officer attempted to take control a crate one of the Trandoshans was carrying was set down before he dashed off to assist with a particularly rowdy./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" From the crate, a slight pale figure rolled hardwood spear in hand. Glancing up at the camera she smiled before darting away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Can I have order please!" Ensign Ciell Ushor was a slender redheaded woman and her voice while prim lacked the carrying quality of her colleagues. The small Imperial was currently standing atop a crate in emFerrum's /emloading bay shouting fruitlessly at the roaring Wookiee and snarling Trandoshans./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" For some reason, two large male Wookiees had chosen to start fighting back the moment they left the airlock forcing several of the slavers to pile on them fighting and hissing. Her own Stormtroopers were having a hell of a time controlling the remaining Wookiees. Indeed it was so chaotic she could have sworn she'd seen a pale form duck into the shadows a moment ago…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" With a roar one of the resisting Wookiees a big fellow with four parallel scars across his fur covered chest roared and knocked a Trandoshan flying into one of her troopers with a clatter of armour. Ushor stamped her foot as the line of Wookiees grew increasingly belligerent./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Drawing her sidearm the freckled woman fired into the ceiling hiding a smile as she did. As a girl, she'd always wanted to do something like that and the gods knew she rarely had the chance to draw her weapon on this tub. The blaster report stilled the crowd and the Wookiees for a crucial moment./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" With a snarl, a cobalt coloured Trandoshan armed with a hefty metal billy club leapt forward and winded the scarred wookiee. Forcing him to his knees with a hiss his fellow slaver forced an extra set of shock cuffs to the defiant warrior. As they hustled him and his fellow fighter into line Ushor allowed herself a small smirk of victory as she holstered her sidearm./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Stepping down she accepted a datapad from one of her fellow officers as she approached the cobalt Trandoshan who was snarling something in his primitive tongue at the slaver who'd been thrown. Eyes roaming she stated./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "You are Chief Hunter Tyissck?" Ciell inquired, "Of the emWookiee's Bane/em?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The Trandoshan nodded golden eyes darting between the small Imperial and his live cargo, "I am he, praise the Scorekeeper."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Excellent. How many bodies have you brought us today?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Thirty males, Twelve females and five adolescents. We also brought in these two warriors, easily worth double I think." He remarked waving a clawed hand towards his offerings./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Ushor's nose wrinkled as she took in the state of the Wookiees. Pacified the injuries and burns across there bodies were unmistakable the odour of burnt hair slowly filling the bay. Turning she raised an eye gesturing towards them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "And they are in 'peak' condition? What of these burns?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Tyissck grinned and thumped his chest gesturing at the ammo pack on his belt, "Incendiary rounds best way to smoke these fleabags out. Start burning their precious trees and village and they just come pouring out. Don't worry their fur will grow back."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "I'm hardly concerned about their grooming, hunter. At a thousand a head for the males, seven hundred for the females and five hundred for the children you should get forty thousand nine hundred Imperial credits."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Tyissck bared his yellowed teeth "And what of the warriors, huh? Work hard and good for you, yes?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "2500. For them both." Ushor remarked shrewdly making a note on her datapad./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The Trandoshan hissed his displeasure but nodded, "This is acceptable."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Good. Are you the last ship?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "No. The emOccam's Razor /emwished to find more of these warriors. You do not give Red Rasska good deal for them, yes?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Damn it those bastards were supposed to be here an hour ago," The young Ensign muttered as she signed off on the datapad handing it to the big lizard, "Have your men move your ship to airlock five. Bring this to Quartermaster Corvin for payment. You know the way." Tyissck clicked with pleasure as he and four of his men sauntered off to receive their bounty while the rest filed back on board their ship./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Turning to her fellow officer with a sigh she asked, "Ensign Portens would you be so good to update the manifest? It wouldn't do to shoot our… allies out of the sky, tardy or not."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Portens nodded and walked off at a brisk pace. Ushor waved a hand dismissively as the Stormtroopers, shock baton in hand, led the Wookiees off. As the scarred warrior passed her Ciell glanced up and paused. The warrior despite everything was smiling. Ciell's lip curled as she glanced at him never noticing a pink blur running after Portens./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Damn animals."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" As Darik approached the cell Fubarr's reason for distress became achingly clear. Three Trandoshans were circled around a cell facing the guards snarling while inside a fourth seemed to be doing his damnedest to burn a large Wookiee males fur off in front of what one presumed would be his family. The Wookiee bound and spitting was none the less still trying to struggle to his feet as the yellow-skinned Trandoshan beat him with an electrostaff./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Sandorn quickened his pace noting one of the Trandoshans comrades was staring at the display smiling widely one good arm resting on the bloody poorly treated stump of the other. As Darik approached one of the Trandoshans stepped forward hissing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "He'sss not done. Sstand back." Darik didn't much care for power. Indeed he'd been working his current job for nigh of near ten years now. Still in instances where his equilibrium was threatened, such as scale head cooking one of the prisoners in his care he took acceptation. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Besides, he hated being told what to do. With a growl, he shouldered his way past the three reptiles and stepped into the cell. The Wookiee was convulsing clearly at his limit as the Trandoshan leaned down. What could only be his mate clutched two younger Wookiees to her breast as she screamed at the beating./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Darik reached out one great hand grabbed the Trandoshan by the scruff of his neck and threw him from the cell grunting at the exertion. Even though he'd put on a few to many stone since his glory days it was gratifying to know he could do that. Stepping from the cell leaving the male to be tended by his wife Darik reactivated the electric field to be faced by the snarling face of the yellow Trandoshan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Fat man! Thiss iss our sscore to sssettle! Ssstep aside!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Sandorn snorted at the crack about his weight palming his knuckledusters as he growled, "Wot ye lot do with your prey is your bloody business. Once they're on moi ship it's moi business. Now piss off, ye had your fun."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "That animal ripped my brother Zarkkks arm off!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Be as that may. Piss. Off. Moi prison my rules." Darik didn't flinch even at the row of sharp teeth in front of him as he stared the Trandoshan down./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "You think a weakling like you intimidates me? How about you take your big ass up to your little office before I make you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Darik nodded "Roight, and you are?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Saruukk." The Trandoshan sneered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Roight, Saruukk that's how ya want it to be?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Yeah."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "All right yeah. You bring up a good point." Saruuk's smile grew wider as Darik seemed to back down, "Oh but mate one thing?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "What?" The Trandoshan asked lowered his arms. Darik's right fist lanced out like a pile driver into Saruukk's gut folding the surprised Trandoshan over. His left fist lanced out crunching into Sarruk's snout sending him crashing to the floor./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Darik strode forward kicking the Trandoshan in the ribs sending him smashing into the railing of the walkway with a crunch. His fellows hissed reaching for weapons before Darik barked brow shining with sweat./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Fubarr! Shoot any of them who so much as touch their guns." Saruukk coughing tried to crawl away, "Ah no you come here ya little shit." Darik roughly grabbed the back of the Trandoshans heavy parka and slammed him into the railing holding him up. With his other hand, he formed a fist and began punching the hunter for every word he growled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Do. Not. Come. Into. My. Fucking. Prison. And. Call. Me. Weak. Ever. AGAIN!" Shaking the blood from his hand Darik backhanded him once more before letting Saruukk slump to the floor coughing blood weakly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Sandorn turned scarred face speckled with blood toward the trio of Trandoshans who were clearing at him teeth bared. "Now I'm going to tell you what happens now. Either you pick your mate up and piss off back to yer ship or I'm going to send all four of ye to your Scorekeeper."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" With a hiss, the two Trandoshans beside the one-armed Zarkkk walked past the big Imperial and collected their unconscious comrade. The amputee shouldered past and followed in their wake. The guards let out a collective sigh of relief lowering their weapons./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Fubarr shook his head as he approached Darik, "Warden I've got to say I don't know what we would've-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Fubaar?" Darik remarked cracking his knuckles with a pop, "Next toime unless the kriffing Emperor himself is inspecting moi cells, don't ever interrupt me while I'm drinking again or I'll break your fucking legs."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Y-yes s-ir!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Goodman. Prepare to process the next batch yeah?" Sandorn remarked as he plodded back to his office and the drinks that awaited him. He did so unaware of a tired set of eyes watching him from the vent above./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Cal Pyso sighed as he rolled over away from the grate. Rewarding as it had been to see that slaver get his just due's it had been but a temporary distraction. The teen ran a hand through his shaggy brown hair nose wrinkling at the smell. For three days he'd been stuck in the ship's vents in the same beat-up jacket, grey shirt and black slacks. Cal rubbed his tattooed chin as he mused on how he'd gotten himself into this mess. br / Jogi Valkuff wasn't exactly what Cal would call a friend. The sly Rattaki had taken a liking to him though after a few jobs and when he'd offered Cal a big score... he jumped at the opportunity. Of course, as things did with Jogi things had gone south. The Imps had come back and Jogi had split promising to return after they were done their 'pre-flight check'./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Cal banged his head against the vent wall in frustration at the mess he'd got himself in. Jogi had been wrong of course. Not even an hour later they'd taken off leaving the spaceport for far behind. Ever since Cal had been crawling like a rat through the vents plagued by nightmares and a decreasing supply of water./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Now hungry as he'd ever been and thirsty to boot Cal was running out of options. If the dreams of his past weren't bad enough all around him trappings of that same past could be seen. Imperial colour, Imperial Stormtroopers and Imperial prisoners worst of all./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The young man sighed as a fresh batch of Wookiees was dragged into the cells. All this wailing and activity made sleeping impossible but… it did offer opportunities for other functions. Cal had been able to sneak into the fresher's over the last few days but never as far as the galley. With all this activity…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Cal snorted rubbing his eyes before crawling off through the ducts. Hunger made the chance more than worth it in his books. Mayhap his famous 'luck' was finally about to kick in again…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Darik sighed as he reclined back into his seat wiping the blood from his fist with a cloth. It had been a long time since he'd had the pleasure to go all out like that. The way it made his blood tingle he wondered why he'd ever stopped. A glance towards the family picture killed his smile as he turned his attention back his remaining three shots./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Here's to you Yui ya foulmouthed little…" Darik trailed off eyes focusing on a hallway camera just outside the mess hall. A pair of boots were dangling in front of the camera before dropping down. A thin-faced pale boy rose to his feet glancing nervously around before darting across the hall, "Shit." Darik finished downing his shot surging to his feet./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" This was shaping up to be his most exciting day in years. Grabbing a pair of handcuffs the big Imperial rushed from his office towards where the stowaway had been seen. As he left his chair spinning another camera picked up the nude form of a human girl stalking an Officer…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The Imperial was easy prey for the young huntress. His boot heels clicked along mechanically giving away his position as sure as if was crashing through the underbrush. Moreover, his scent like everything in this cold dark ship was sterile, starched only the slightest hint of some soap giving him away./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" In fact, the entire place gave the brown haired girl the creeps. Unlike her home, this place was eerily silent and cold giving her the unpleasant sensation of goosebumps for the first time. Still she shook this feeling off blue eyes determined as she clenched her wooden hunting spear in hands. Kara of Kashyyyk was made of sterner stuff/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Finally, after what seemed like hours to the young warrior the Imperial entered a room smiling Kara slipped in after him mane of hair bouncing as she did. She crept up behind the Imperial and waited for him to input his passcode as he muttered,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Honestly would it kill these overgrown lizards to be on time? Let's see the emOccam's Razor /emmove that to a later arrival and we should be-" Porten paused as someone tapped his shoulder. Turning with a word of reprimand on his lips his eyes bugged out at the sight in front of him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" A naked human girl stood large hefty wooden spear drawn back in the classic batting position. The girl smiled at him broadly blues eyes sparkling as she chirped./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Sup?" Portens barely managed a surprised squeak as the girl bashed him over the head sending him bouncing off the console and onto the floor in a heap. The Imperial fell into unconsciousness mouth lolling open as he stared at the inexplicable girl./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "My names Kara-oh. You have to introduce yourself first Kara then hit them on the head," The girl mumbled to herself tapping her own head as she moved over to take the Imperial officers place typing away with a frown. Activating a comm nestled in her ear she stated, "This is Runt. I'm in."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The voice that responded was in the warbling tongue of the Wookiees deep and baritone, "emVery good little one. Now change it's make and size to match the /emRefuge. emYou remember the specs?"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Garook it's me! Of course, I do! I got it right in practice, like, nine times out of ten!" Kara snorted as she changed the file specifications./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "emMore like five times out of ten little hunter." /emHer chief growled as she changed the ship size and make. Glancing around furtively Kara raised her arm and peered at a line of black chicken scratch upon her arm. Despite her resistance, Garook had insisted on making her literate a skill that now had become vital to the success of the mission./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" With one final keystroke, Kara submitted the updated manifest, "Done! You're good to go emRefuge./em" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "emGood. Now Kara meet us at the airlock like we planned we'll be there in-"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Nah I got a better idea! I'll go find the cell controls for ya! I've got a good feeling about this!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "emLittle hairless one-!" /emGarook roared warningly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Ahh, sorry emRefuge! /emGot to go silent! Runt out!" Kara chirped deactivating her com. With a giggle, she took up her spear, poked her head out the door then dashed through the corridors. Something was urging her on and she was going to find out what./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;"The emRefuge, /emExiting Hyperspace/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Garook's canines were bared as they dropped out of hyperspace hand clenched around his bowscaster's trigger. Garook was big even by Wookiee standards and coloured a dusky silver grey. His beard was braided with beads giving his already fearsome scarred visage an added boost. As he growled low in his throat ice blue eyes fixed on the prison barge in front of them his prisoner glanced up at him nervously./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The Wookiee's bowcaster was nestled right between the shoulder blades of Red Rasska, former captain of the emOccam's Razor/em. The sand coloured Trandoshan had been stripped nude by the very beings he'd sought to enslave he and what was left of his crew spared only to maintain their cover./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" With a Trandoshan at the wheel and the emRefuge's /emtransponder switched for theem Razor's /emall that had been required was to change the manifest using the one member of their tribe small enough to sneak aboard. That she was going off script was both predictable and infuriating to the Wookiee chieftain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Would you mind not sssqueezing your trigger sso hard?" Rasska hissed with obvious strain yellow eyes dancing from the Wookiee's face to the Imperial ship before him to the gun at his back. Garook leaned forward grinding he weapon into the slavers scaly back growling into the reptiles face./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "emNot so fun is it to have your life held in another's hands huh slaver?/em" He growled. Rasska bared his teeth tongue flickering between them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Had I my weapon Wookiee-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "emBut you don't do you?/em" A scraggly female voice remarked cheerfully, "emSo you'll do exactly what we'll say or I'll rip your legs off/em." The speaker leaned from the opposite side of Garook smiling brilliantly at Rasska, "emIsn't that right my love?/em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Garook chuckled low and deep, "emThat is it Reikooro/em."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Reikooro was slimmer and shorter then her mate a trait shared by most female Wookiees. Sleek of fur where Garook was shaggy and red where he was grey her brown eyes sparkled with mischief. She'd grown the hair on her head long and braided it similar to her husbands beard. Secured to her waist were two miniature bowcasters and a set of thermal imploders./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The ships comms beeped alerting them to an incoming hail. With a smile and a flick of her wrist, the Wookiee extended her climbing claw waving it lazily near Rasska's eye, "emNow be a good little lizard and play your part, or y'know/em." She mimed arms being ripped off. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The nude Trandoshan swallowed head throat bobbing up and down as he nodded, "Alright, alright you walking carpets got it." Garook and Reikooro exchanged a smile the chief digging the gun in a little more before stepping out of range of the communication array nodding at Rasska who gulped and accepted the hail./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" A blurred image of a cross looking Imperial appeared on the screen before Rasska. In an officious but tired voice, the Imperial asked,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "This the Femerrum/em hailing the emOccam's Edge/em. Confirmation code?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Chief Hunter Red Rasska, confirmation code 77A489S." Rasska recited smoothly only his tense shoulders betraying him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "You were supposed to be here an hour ago," the woman groused eyes glancing down, "Half your fellows are already gone. You best have a good inventory to show for it."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Red Rasska delivers only the finest no matter what Tyssick the Black might say!" Rasska boasted tapping his bare chest./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Yes well be as that may we have a schedule to keep. Dock at cargo bay Alpha immediately and… dear lord, are you naked?!" The ginger Imperial's face tightened in outrage./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Rasska's eyes darted from side to side as he stuttered, "Yesss, well, that isss my boyss and I like cranking the heat up after a good hunt! Makess the walking carpetss sssweat and warmss uss! Cold blood and all." He smiled widely eyes big./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The Ensigns lips curled in contempt, "How… primitive. Do be sure to make yourselves decent before boarding. emFerrum /emout."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Rasska sank into the pilot seat sighing like a kettle in relief. Garook and Reikooro smiled at one another as they stepped up beside the Trandoshan./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "emGood/em," the silverback growled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "emVery good/em," his red furred mate concurred./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Garook formed a fist and raised it overhead. The Trandoshan sighed, "Jusst be gentle with me body, yeah?" The fist descended with a crack./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Cal gave a silent shout of joy as he finally jimmied the door to the galley open. Returning his picking tools to his tool belt he shoved the door open with temporary disregard for stealth. Wincing at the squeak Cal furtively glanced behind him before dashing into the kitchen./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" While the Imperial navy generally served unappetizing paste and vitamin supplements to its men Cal knew they also provided crackers and other luxuries to their officers. As he searched through the cupboards cramming whatever he could find into his coat's pockets Cal smiled widely./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" If nothing else he'd be well fed while he waited out the voyage. Now all he had to do was wait for a good spaceport to hop off of and… and…/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Cal paused hand tightening around a bag of crackers. Then what? Keep running from his past? Keep waking up in the middle of the night to screams and blades of red? The crackers compressed in his hand as rage built within him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Breathing heavily Cal attempted to centre himself as he felt a part of him open up he'd kept closed for years. It wouldn't do to lose control here of all places within reach of… her. As he did Cal felt a presence. A calling even. Cal frowned as he attempted to pinpoint the feeling a throat was cleared behind him./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Enjoying yourself lad?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" With a pit of dread in his heart, Cal turned to the galleys single door. A slab of an Imperial stood their big face twisted in a smug smile. The man cracked his neck hands on his belt one of which Cal noted with mute horror still had drying blood on it./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Wot ya doing here then lad, speak up! Hey?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "I'm just d-drifter sir I-I didn't m-mean to-" Cal stammered./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The Captain snorted cutting the youth off, "Wot steal food from the mouth of Imperial troops? Or sneak on board an Imperial prison ship?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Cal smiled wanly, "Both?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Roight well be as that may both are crimes but it's your lucky day son! You're already on a prison barge. Now," the big man tossed him a pair of handcuffs, "Be a good lad and put those on, yeah? I reckon you've seen what happens if ya piss me off."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The Dathomirian caught the shackles with a feeling of dread. Almost ten years of running come to an end like this. If he'd been alone he might've cried./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Ciell Ushor tapped her foot impatiently as the emOccam's Edge /emwith a thud and a hiss finally docked with the emFerrum. /emHer favourite holo show, Corellian Rides, had come on close to twenty minutes ago and she was damned if she was going to miss a single minute of it. Gesturing to her remaining two troopers she growled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Has anyone seen Portens? Lazy bastard best not have crept off for a nap again. Pray tell how damn long does it take two squads of the Empire's best to corral a couple of Wookiees?" She sighed pinching the bridge of her nose, "Very well let's get this done."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" With a hiss, the airlock decompressed and several dark shapes obscured by the glass approached. Ciell snorted straightening her collar at their approach calling out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Finally! It's about damn time! I trust you have some good-" Her voice trailed off as the doors hissed open revealing a smiling red wookiee two miniature bowcasters held loosely in her hands./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" One of the Stormtroopers beside the Ensign raised his gun barking, "Wookiees!" Before he or his colleague could fire off a shot the warrior quickdraw and fired two powerful bolts into their chests sending them flying into the wall./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Ciell stumbled backwards tripping over her perfectly shined boots as the Wookiee took one long step in both guns focused on the Imperial. Ciell stumbled back hat lost hair coming undone from her bun as the Wookiee jerked her left gun at the Imperial's sidearm. Hyperventilating Ciell drew it and tossed it away as several more Wookiees crowded through the airlock bowcasters and clone era blasters in hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" As they secured the hold several more emerged from the airlock bearing a dozen naked unconscious Trandoshans on their shoulders. One of them she recognized as Red Rasska who was nursing the mother of all shiners. The Wookiees dumped them in a storage room off to the side as one big grey-furred Wookiee walked off the ship./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Looking at the armour design Ciell realized with quiet horror it matched the two warriors from earlier which meant this was no unsophisticated raid. She whimpered as he towered over her teeth bared as he growled something in his native tongue./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Whoo raanrarcscc, aoacraao'c ra rroooowa cahrrwh raao anworacao." The silver back sniffed the air as if searching for a scent./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The red female still pointing her bowcasters square at Ciell's face replied, "Rrhuwocc oohurc anahaoaoanwo acraahrcanwocc rchuwhao rcwocakwooaaoc rooohu rawwaoworc raanan."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Their leader crouched in front of Ciell giving her a front row seat to his teeth, "Orwhooohahwhrr orrarcra oaacraooc ahc coooowh aooo wowhchuwo."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "What do you want from me?!" Ciell demanded all sense of authority-gone eyes bugged out./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The leader chuckled and warbled, "Ohacahoaac ohraro aooo aoacwo rarcscoohurcro, ahscakworcahraan?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "I don't know what you want! Please don't make me you love slave!" Ciell begged weeping. The red one cackled and roared./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Aoacahc oowhwo'c ohraaooaacwowa aooooo scrawhro worcooaoahoa cacooohc ah aoacahwhor, achuac, rrrarcooooor?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The big Wookiee waved a paw at his partner before pointing behind Ciell and slowly growled, "Armoury?" Nodding at her he repeated the motion of pointing./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Ushor nodded smiling with joy, "Yes, yes armoury! Down that corridor, one turn to the left, up the ramp then a turn to your right! Please spare me!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The Wookiee gave her a thumbs up and gently rapped her on the head sending her into blissful darkness./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Garook left the ensign lying there and moved over to the advance team. Tapping their leader on the shoulder, a dusky brown Wookiee with a pair of goggles across his eyes, he ordered,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Cemhoroow if I know our Kara she'll be freeing our brethren if she hasn't already. I think it's high time you go collect that brother of yours Shorooh. Likely itching to get out./em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Choroow grinned and nodded, "emGlady chief! Let's go boys/em." With a growl, the squad moved out towards the cells guns at the ready. Garook turned and placed a paw on a grey-furred milk-eyed female./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "emBookkah wait here for our return. If we're not all back in a half hours time cut your losses and run/em." He commanded softly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Bookkah clasped his arm, "emAye, chief. Happy hunting/em."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Garook smiled turning to the sound of a ripping noise. Frowning he growled at his erstwhile mate,/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "emReikooro! What the hell are you doing?/em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The red-furred Wookiee was currently humming as she ripped the last of the officers uniform from her body. Stripped of her uniform the redhead now seemed somehow softer freckle spotted body imperfect to the Imperial ideal. Picking her up Reikooro smiled and shrugged./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "emGiving the prude a taste of freedom. Seemed the thing to do!/em" With a giggle, she placed the Imp down atop the pile of Trandoshans wrapping Red Rasska's arms around her, "emSee that's nice now!/em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "emAnd I wonder where Kara gets it from… come on love we got an armoury to raid./em" Garook groused jerking his head. Reikooro raised her guns and grinned savagely./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "emLets go!/em"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Kara peered down at her fellow Wookiees in their cells lips curled in anger. That anyone would lock so many of her brethren up in such appalling conditions angered her to no end. She smiled a savage smile at the knowledge she'd soon be the instrument of her freedom./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Gazing at a familiar face, the scarred warrior Shorooh who'd help her sneak aboard she willed him to glance up at her. Reaching out with her mind she brushed his. The Wookiee snorted and gazed upwards at her. He smiled and raised a hand in greeting./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Kara mimed unlocking the door and running free. Shorooh nodded in understanding and jerked his head towards the side. Kara's eyes found a large central office above the cells just opposite and slightly below her. She smiled and nodded at Shorooh giving him a thumbs up. As she scampered to the catwalk and started bouncing through the rafters towards the office./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Moving effortlessly above the patrolling guards and her captive brethren Kara landed on the roof of the office like a stalking predator. Moving soundlessly the wild-haired girl slipped down in front of the office door and slid inside. Closing it she jumped into a saggy chair giggling as it spun around./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Righting herself she gazed in confusion at a row of four tiny glasses two filled with foul-smelling brown liquid. Eyes darting across the screens her eyes paused on a family picture before focusing on the feed beside it. Garook was reprimanding Reikooro as she stripped an Imperial of her coverings. Kara giggled at the action disappointed her first encounter with humans had been with all the bad ones and clothed to boot./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Shaking her head Kara's eye danced over a series of buttons and controls till she found the emergency release. Grinning she placed her hand over it and breathed in deep./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Set my people free!" With a giggle, she smashed the button and with a hiss, the doors began to open. Mere second later a loud alarm started to blare. Kara's grin faded, "Whoops."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "-I was loike ya once ya know. Little shit heel thought I ran the world, yeah? Wot I needed was a little discipline and I'll tell you what mate, lot easier to commit crimes in a uniform, ya follow?" Darik lectured as he shoved Cal along./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The Pyso boy, hands cuffed before him, had a look of profound confusion on his face. On the one hand, he was captured by the Empire once more and at best days away from being dragged back into hell. On the other, it seemed the Warden was telling him how the cheat the system./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Darik guided the young man to a window overlooking his domain smiling broadly. He still had it. Not only could he give a shit-talking alien a run for his money he could catch a stowaway singlehandedly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "See that lad? That is going to be your new home for the next few days. Don't worry the Wookiees may look like dogs but they don't bite. Besides with those doors, they're not going anywhere!" He boasted patting his own chest./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Cal looked down on the site he knew so well from his last three days. At all the crowded together Wookiees, at the tight cages at the… opening doors? As Cal watched the doors as one all opened. The Wookiees rose and started moving towards them./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "No…" Darik whispered, "Goddamnit no!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The guards backed away in mute horror as the Wookiees one by one walked free led by a large scarred warrior who was visibly grinning widely. There was a pregnant pause as he looked upon a quaking stormtrooper./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Giving a lurching war he grabbed the Imperial and tossed him against the cell wall. As one the other Wookiees surged from their cells reaching out and smashing into the stunned Imperials. Before Darik and Cal's awestruck eyes they watched as the group of former prisoners did their damndest to prove the myth a Wookiee could beat you to death with their arms as fact./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Dariks grip tightened on Cal's arm, "Why you little shit! You had something to do with this didn't you?!" Sandorn watched as a small detachment of guards led by a sergeant fled towards the armoury. The rest were not so lucky. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Sir I swear-!" Cal protested as he watched a stormtrooper scream as he was thrown from a walkway above./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Swear huh? To what god? The force? Swear to me you Rebel scum!" Darik spat as he watched a group of Stormtroopers prepare to fire into the massing Wookiees. Just as they were about to the doors to the main walkway hissed open. Eight fully armed Wookiees surged forward and fired into their backs sending them flying./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "I've got no idea warden honest!" Cal pleaded./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Darik snorted, "We'll see about that!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Kara smiled as she left the office spear slung over her back. The liberation was in full swing as her fellow Wookiees cast down their Imperial oppressors. Despite the alarms, things looked to be going rather well if Kara did say so herself./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" For reasons Kara couldn't quite fathom her eyes were drawn upwards. Two figures stood just outside the high catwalk staring at the bedlam through a window. One was a big Imperial who was scowling at the chaos below. The other… was an entirely different thing altogether./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" A boy about her age stood there clothed in dark clothes staring right back at her. His shaggy brown hair hung loosely around his head while his skin was a greyish white with some type of black marking upon it. Most tellingly of all his hands were manacled just like her brethren./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Kara couldn't articulate why but the moment their eyes met the world sharpened. A nagging itch in her brain became a resounding cry. From the way, his eyes widened she could tell he felt it too./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The big Imperial pulled him roughly away breaking their moment of connection. The boy struggled as he was manhandled away Kara frowning. Her mind cast itself back to the schematics Garook had her learn by heart. That way led to an elevator but if she was quick she could cut him off. With a burning passion, she dashed away towards the exit./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Fubarr was not having a good day. Not only had Trandoshans taken liberties under his watch but the Warden had reprimanded him for disturbing him and perhaps worst of all a riot. No, not a riot he corrected himself as he charged through the corridors: a full-blown escape attempt./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Where in the hell had the Warden been? In moments the prisoners had gained the upper hand engaging almost the entire ships compliment of Stormtroopers. It had only been by providence Fubarr and his men had escaped./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" No not escaped a tactical retreat. They were going to fix Warden Sandorn's mess. An explosion rocked the ship from within only spurring them onto the armouries doors. Fubarr waved his hand as they approached./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Open her up! We need heavy weapons now!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Stumbling the men obeyed. Dashing in Fubarr and the other troopers discarded side arms and shock batons for heavy DLT-19s. Fubarr grinned as he heard the charge power up. Grabbing a series of grenades he yelled./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Right lads things look bad but they're not lost yet! We're the Empire's finest and we are going to go in there and show this rabble what real soldiers are like. For the Emperor!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "THE EMPEROR!" His men chorused guns raised./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" A cough gained their attention as they all turned to the entrance. Standing there smiling broadly was a red-furred Wookiee tossing something in her hand. Giving a mock salute with a bowcaster she tossed the object into the room's center. Stepping back she shot the doors controls sealing them in./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Fubarr's eyes widened in horror as he looked at the object. Round and cylindrical it was unmistakably a thermal imploder. The stormtrooper turned to run screaming/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Shit!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Cal was being dragged towards the elevator and no matter how much he struggled Sandorn was relentless. The Warden was yelling on his comms demanding to speak to the captain. A distant boom was the only warning Cal got./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The ship's deck bounced beneath then sending the two spilling to the ground. Cal working on adrenaline and fear shoved himself to his feet and took to his heels. Anything was better than this./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" He didn't get far before Darik caught his coat and dragged him bodily backwards, "Oh no no lad you've got an accounting to do," The Imperial grinned at Cal as he turned back to the elevator only a few dozen paces away, "Yeah I won't be swinging for-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Crack!/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Fecking hell!" Darik swore spinning away clutching his face. Cal gaped at the sight in front of him. The girl from earlier was unquestionably nude wooden spear she just bashed the big Imp in the face with gripped in her hands. Her bright blue eyes found Cal's gold and she smiled brightly skipping past the swearing Imperial snagging the cuff keys from his belt./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "W-ho are you?" Cal managed eyes deciding to focus on her face after several moments./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The girl's voice was bright and innocent, "I am Kara of the Nyydrial Clan. And you?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Uh Caleb Pyso," He mumbled as she unlocked his cuffs, "Though I prefer Cal."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Why you little bitch I oughta," Darik rose face still weeping blood eyes focusing on Kara as she turned around with a snarl spear levelled the fight left him. Darik's eyes widened as he stuttered, "Y-Yu-Yu-?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" A roar from the way they'd come snapped Cal's attention around. Two Wookiee warriors that looked near identical were pointing their guns towards Darik yelling for the two children to take cover. With a growl, the Warden booked it dodging bowcaster fire as he fell into the elevator slamming the doors shut eyes fixed on the two teens./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Kara waved to the two Wookiees dragging Cal along with her, "Choroow! Shorooh! Thanks, boys but I had that." Listening to their roaring she frowned, "Ohh right then." Shaking her head as they raised their weapons at Cal she called, "This my new friend Cal! He's a prisoner too!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Umm?" Cal muttered raising a hand./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Kara's face was serious, "No time for that we need to move! Our ride leaves in ten come on!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" With a squeak, Cal has pulled along in her wake as the ship's alarms blared all around them. The young boy was blushing but couldn't help but feel a strange sense of… wholeness./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The lift ground to a halt. Darik growled punching the side of the car. His nose was definitely broken and worse the power was on the fritz. Grabbing his comlink her barked./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Fubarr! Fubar you bastard where are you?!" Nothing but static greeted him, "Bridge this is Warden Sandorn! Where the hell is the Captain?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Indisposed we're attempting to reroute power, sir!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "We need to jump to lightspeed now while the bastards are still onboard!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Negative sir not without the Captain permission."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Darik growled punching the side of the elevator once more as he opened up his comm to all channels, "This is Warden Darik Sandorn to anyone listening is anyone in a position to stop these damn Wookiees?!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "This one might be," the hissing voice of a Trandoshan replied, "But Tyssick the Black does not come cheap, I warn you."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Double the usual price now get to it slaver!" Darik roared the image of that damn girl still fresh in his mind/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" After several minutes of running behind a stream of Wookiees, Cal finally started asking questions to his rescuer, "Uhh excuse me? Kara?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Yep?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Where are we going?' Cal asked as the continued to descend deeper into the ship./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Kara flashed her brilliant smile as she let a mother carrying two children pass by "Our escape ship silly! Say do all humans boys have uhh grey skin?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "No, not really. I'm just a little paler then someone whose entire body has been in the sun…" Cal trailed off as he shook his head./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Oh okay. I haven't seen to many humans before today and you're the first nice one so," She shrugged, "I'm curious. Come on!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "How long since you've seen any humans?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "A few years now, why?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" May I assume that's the last time you wore clothes?" Cal winced unable to keep the question contained any longer./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "I unno. Wookiees don't have a need for them so…"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "I'm sorry," Cal blinked, "You do realize you're human?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Wookiee here," Kara tapped her head, "Wookiee here," she tapped her heart, "So Wookiee out here!' She declared happily shaking her butt./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Cal blinked as they came into a cargo bay crammed with Wookiees, "Don't think that's how it works Kara."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" A large grey Wookiee seemed to be directing the last third of the escaped prisoners on board their ship. As they streamed through he waved at Kara warbling something crossly./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Hey it worked out, didn't it? And I made myself a new friend!" Kara beamed happily pointing at Cal. A red furred sleek Wookiee pointed at him and mimed ripping. "No Reikooro I don't know why he's wearing clothes."/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "Wait, what?" Cal barked arms going to his coat. As he was about to protest he felt something. Years of being blocked off from his abilities made him rusty but Cal could feel danger like a cold chill on his spine./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Twisting to the door Cal was just in time to see a black scaly foot came into view followed by a dozen of others. As a dozen Trandoshans levelled their weapons at the straggling Wookiees Cal shoved Kara clear instinctively. "Incoming!" He yelled raising his hands protectively./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" The big black Trandoshan snarled fiercely, "Light em up!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" With a roaring hiss, the troopers fired on the room, which Cal by happenstance occupied the centre of. With a scream, Cal fully opened himself to his ability and called upon long forgotten skills. The Force flowed through him as the bolts came at him and he willed to miss./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Kara screamed as Cal was consumed in a blaze of fire before stopping in wonder. The fiery bolts didn't hit him outright. As he held his hands out brow sweating they bent away bouncing off the floor and ceiling. Despite this display, Kara noted they were still grazing the incendiary rounds setting his clothes alight./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Cal for his part was in agony. Not only was whatever it was he was doing was a tremendous strain it was failing. He gave a cry as a bolt seared through his left calf followed shortly by one to his right shoulder. As the Trandoshans hissed and started reloading Cal giving a cry stumbled backwards clothes on fire./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Kara and the brothers leapt forward tackling them while Garook and Reikooro with a cry overcharged their bowcasters and fired into the packed Trandoshans. As lizards were thrown high and wide the two Wookiees and young girl beat and ripped at Cal's clothes as the boy passed out from the pain./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" "emGet him on board!/em" Garook growled taking out two charging Trandoshans with one shot. Reikooro ducked a volley of fire and shot a one-armed Trandoshan in the gut as she roared./p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" em "Now!"/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Kara and the brother picked Cal up and rushed his unconscious form on board. Still firing the two Wookiee leaders backed their way into the emRefugee. /emShortly afterwards the vessel dethatched tearing away dodging a weak volley of turbolaser fire before jumping away into hyperspace. /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; background-color: #fffffa;" Kara smiled as the Wookiees tended to Cal's injuries, "Don't worry buddy we're going to look after you. You're my friend." As Bookkah cut away his pants to check his leg wound Kara gasped, "Oh so that's what it looks like!"/p 


End file.
